


Sweet Tooth

by Icefire149



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire149/pseuds/Icefire149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note:</p><p>Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this. I still can't believe how this turned out. I haven't properly worked on a fanfic in far too long. I have a couple chapters up of a creek fic I plan on getting around to. The story is outlined. It's drawing off of some real life experiences. It will get chapters eventually.</p><p>This one shot though. I started out with the idea of Kenny making a joke that caused Tweek to respond like 'How dare he imply that I take it up the butt? I give it.' And of course Craig gets embarrassed as hell. And before I know it I'm writing all these cute and funny scenes and then I'm trying to piece them all together. This quick little one shot turned into a massive 21 pages.</p><p>At this current moment of 3:07am January 1, 2016 I am really happy how it came out. Also I got to write about a Halloween party like the one my high school does every year. And yes there is a massive game of musical chairs. American public school kids take these things very seriously. Hahahahaha.</p><p>Thank you for reading. Leave me a review. Shoot me a msg @ my tumblr:   Icefire149.tumblr.com</p><p>Also of course I do not own any of the characters in this story. Just the plot is mine.</p><p>One last note: Craig and Tweek left before the teachers announced who won prizes for their costumes. They did win Best Couples Costume, which means they each got a 25$ gift card to Olive Garden and a candy bar. Clyde and Token accepted their prizes for them. Token did give them the gift cards. Much to Cartman's dismay, Kenny won Best Costume of the night.</p></blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

"Hey, did you guys hear about the party?"

Craig's attention blinked up to Clyde, who was sitting on the other side of the lunch table. He made no response as he had been busy thinking about how he was going to pass his math exam next period –He wasn't.

"Of course," Tweek said and then took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well duh," said Token. "The school throws a Halloween party for the senior class every year."

The excitement on Clyde's face faded just a bit. "But guys," he whined. "This year we can go! We're all going, right?"

"Totally!" exclaimed Tweek.

Craig's stare jumped to the excited blond. Immediately his gaze softened and he could feel a smile playing at his lips.

"We're all going to go, right?" Tweek rambled this time. He was beginning to panic and looked to his friends for reassurance.

Clyde grinned. He put an arm around Tweek's shoulders and pulled him close, "Well I'm totally going to be there. So these killjoy grinches can stay at home."

There was not a trace of Craig's smile to be seen. His jaw clenched hard. Tweek wasn't touchy-feely unless it was with him. Clyde knew better.

"Clyde-" Token sighed, "The Grinch steals Christmas, not Halloween. Nonetheless I'm planning on attending."

Clyde shrugged. He could feel Craig's glare on him, but as long as he hung onto the blond human shield he was safe.

"Craig?" Tweek said to his boyfriend. He was trying to pull away from Clyde, but the brunette only tightened his grip. Tweek started trembling.

Craig wasn't sure if Tweek was asking for help or if he was going to the Halloween party. So he got up from the table and went around to where Tweek was sitting across from him. He punched Clyde in the shoulder.

Clyde cried out and let go of Tweek.

Craig turned his back on Clyde and faced Tweek. He grabbed the blond's hand and kissed the top of it. "Yes, Tweek?"

Tweek's shaking slowed. A light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. "You're going to come too?"

"Yeah, why not."

Tweek smiled.

Craig sat back in his seat. He hadn't planned on going to the school thrown party. He thought his Halloween was going to be spent at home in his room, hoarding the left over candy his parents bought for trick-or-treaters, and watching horror movies. In his mind he even thought that Tweek would be there as well, terrified and clinging to him for safety. I guess this Halloween party won't be so bad, he thought to himself. What could go wrong?

After school Clyde tried to run for the safety of Token's car, but Token locked the doors the moment he saw him approaching. Token knew it was much easier this way. The last thing he wanted was a trip to the hospital because Craig attempted to put his fist through the window, again.

Craig took a fistful of the back of Clyde's jacket.

The brunette immediately burst into tears. "Crrraaaaaig, please don't kill me," he said sniffling the snot back into his nose.

"When have I ever tried to kill you dumbass?" Craig said dragging the boy to his own car.

Tweek was standing at Craig's car, chugging his thermos of coffee. He didn't know what was about to happen, but there wasn't enough coffee in this world to get him through it.

When they got there Craig said, "Now I haven't forgotten what you did at lunch. You know better and you need to apologize to Tweek."

Clyde didn't even try to wipe the tears off his face. He looked at Tweek with his blurry vision. "I'm soorrry Tweek. I..need…I need to respect your per-personal boundaries."

"Good," Craig said releasing him.

Finally Clyde used his arm and began wiping the tears away.

Tweek took a few steps forward and put a hand on Clyde's shoulder. "I forgive you."

Clyde burst into tears again. "I'm sorrrrry for using yoooou as a huuuman shield agaaaainst Criaag. It..it didn't woork. But I'm sorry."

"You WHAT," burst Tweek.

Again, Clyde ran, and this time Token let him into the car.

Craig put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. His other hand was rubbing his eye. "Let's just go home. I'm starting to get a headache."

/

After school Craig and Tweek found themselves at the Tucker residence. They both were spread out lounging on the floor, staring at the ceiling. The ceiling was covered with dozens of glow in the dark stars. When they were kids they would spend hours talking about anything and everything while staring up at them. That hasn't changed at all –Only now they're both too big to be laying spread out together on Craig's twin sized bed.

"Craig?"

"Yes?" he said rolling onto his side to look at Tweek.

The blond's eyes were closed. "Are you sure you're okay with going to the Halloween thing?"

Craig reached out and grabbed Tweek's hand. He began lightly brushing his skin with his thumb. "Of course I'm cool with it. I mean it wasn't my original plan for that day, but why not. It should be fun."

"Yeah," Tweek answered. He turned over on his side to look at Craig.

Just then Craig's expression became serious.

"What? Wh…what's wrong?"

"We now have an important decision to make."

Tweek pulled his hand away. "Oh god. What is it!"

Craig cracked a smile. "We got to figure out what our costumes are going to be."

"Agh! The party is in like two weeks. How are we going to come up with costumes in that amount of time? Craig, I'm not good at making decisions. What if I get a costume I like and someone else shows up in the same thing. I'll look like the idiot!"

"Tweek!" burst Craig sitting up. He scooted himself next to Tweek so that their bodies were touching.

The blond's mouth snapped shut.

"First off, it's not that big of a deal. Trust me," Craig began. He spoke slowly and calmly. "Secondly, the other person would look like an idiot, because you're hot as hell and no one can outshine you."

Tweek couldn't help it. His lips curled into a smile. It was moments like this that made him seriously question if he was living in fantasy world or not. Craig made everything better. He made Tweek better –calmer and happier.

"And lastly…I was thinking…" Craig's face was starting to turn a shade of red.

"What?" Tweek asked, sitting up now.

"I was thinking that…we…could…you know. Have costumes that go together?"

"A couples costume?" Tweek said with a giggle.

Craig nodded.

"Now we got to figure that out," Tweek said letting himself fall back, hitting the floor with a thud.

Craig winced. "Tweek, please," he whispered. "You are going to get yourself hurt one of these days."

"Sorry," Tweek answered. He was trying to work on his bad habits. Years of self-hatred and wanting to punish himself wasn't going to be fixed quickly.

"You're lucky I like you so much," Craig continued. He leaned down and kissed Tweek on the lips.

When they parted Tweek whispered, "I still don't know how you like me back."

"Asshole," Craig hissed.

A few minutes passed where no one spoke. They both only maintained eye contact.

"If I knew how, I would make you see yourself with my eyes. You're the brightest star in the universe."

"Impossible," Tweek shot back. "That's what you are."

"You dork," Craig mumbled. He held his arms out. "Come here."

Tweek sat up and hugged him.

They sat there like that for a while, clinging to each other.

"If this is a dream, I never want it to end," Tweek whispered. His cheek was pressed against the other's neck.

"I swear it's not a dream. I'm real. This is real, Tweek," Craig whispered, tightening his grip.

"Good."

/

Craig was starting to sweat. The Halloween party was that night, and he had yet to get costumes. Thankfully for him, Tweek was blissfully unaware. When they had discussed the idea of doing a couples costume, Craig decided that causing Tweek the least amount of stress was ideal. So he said that he would take care of the costumes. He would pick out something awesome and Tweek would just have to meet him an hour before the party. No problems. Nothing to worry about.

Except here he was, lying on top of his bed staring at the ceiling. Around him were dozens of empty candy wrappers. He had cleaned his family out on another bag of candy. His mom would probably send him to the store for more any minute now. So there's that tugging at his mind too.

He had no costumes, and Tweek was going to get here in two hours. Fuck.

It's not like he had intended on this happening. Every time he went out to look at costumes they either didn't go together or they looked stupid.

"Craig Tucker!"

Right on cue.

"Get down here RIGHT NOW."

Craig rolled out of bed, put his sneakers on, and went out the door.

He found his mother waiting for him at the foot of the staircase. "Hi mom. Love you."

"Love you too, but would you like to explain to me why I once again no longer have any candy for the trick-or-treaters? Tonight is Halloween. You realize that?"

"Chocolate is my weakness," he squeaked.

"WAIT," called Ruby from the living room. "He ate ANOTHER bag?"

"FUCK OFF."

Mrs. Tucker sighed. "Please make some attempt at watching your language."

Craig smiled and said, "I'm going to the store for candy."

His mother gave him a cold stare.

"Candy for the house. Not me. I swear."

/

The trip to the store had turned out to be more beneficial than Craig had ever thought. After grabbing a few bags of candy for his mom, he looked at what Halloween costumes they had in stock. They had miscellaneous junk, but it gave him a fantastic idea. An idea that was cheap, clever, and funny. He just prayed that Tweek wouldn't be disappointed.

This is how Craig Tucker found himself sitting on the floor of his room with two t-shirts and a fabric marker. One shirt was a shade of dark green, Tweek's favorite color, and on the front he wrote just two words on it: Prince Charming.

The other shirt was something Craig any other day wouldn't ever touch, a girl's cut pale pink t-shirt. But today Craig was willing to deal with it for the sake of his costume idea. Only Tweek knew of his adoration of Disney princess movies. He couldn't help it. Craig was always a sucker for a Disney movie. Weeks ago he had played with the idea of going as a prince and princess, but all he could find were Disney princess costumes. First off how could he pick which one, and second where would he get or how would he make a decent prince costume? So he pushed the idea away.

So now here he was, wearing a tightfitting, pink t-shirt with the word princess written on it. Craig couldn't wipe the grin off his face. This idea was brilliant. Who needs to spend cash on cheesy, uncomfortable costumes when this is funny as hell? "Damn we better get something at the costume contest," Craig mumbled to himself. For the first time he actually felt genuinely excited for the event.

Not much time had passed when Craig's phone buzzed. Tweek had texted him that he would be there shortly. Craig raced downstairs and waited in the living room area near the door.

Ruby was spread out on the couch, watching cartoons on the TV. She sat up when Craig appeared in the room. "Is Tweek on his-"

She took one look at her brother's shirt and her mouth snapped shut.

"What?"

She grinned. "I'm sorry, I just noticed your new shirt. Craig…I'm so proud of you. It's about time you came to terms with who you are."

"Shut the fuck up," Craig growled. "It's my Halloween costume."

Ruby laughed. "Whatever you say."

Before Craig could say anything else there was a knock at the door. He opened it.

"HI TWEEK!" Ruby shouted.

"Hi," Tweek said coming inside. Once inside his gaze fell on his boyfriend's shirt. "Princess? Why yes you are," he said quickly pecking a kiss to Craig's forehead.

Ruby burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Tweek grinned as he kicked his boots off. Craig on the other hand shot the middle finger at both of them.

"Upstairs?"

Craig nodded.

As soon as Craig shut the door to his bedroom his smile from earlier returned; he dove for his bed. He grabbed the green t-shirt and held it up for Tweek to see. "Your costume."

"Prince Charming," laughed Tweek. "I get it now. Are you sure I'm princely material?"

Without any hesitation Craig said, "You're my prince charming."

Tweek was taken aback from the sincerity of the other boy's words. It made his heart thump hard in his chest. The look in Craig's eyes reminded him of Craig's old guinea pig, Stripe, and how Craig would look at Stripe with such adoration.

"We are so winning the costume contest," Tweek said finally as he took the shirt from Craig's hands.

"Are you sure? I hope I didn't disappoint with the costumes," Craig said looking at the floor.

"Craig, I would tell you if this costume idea was crap."

"Really," Craig answered, his eyes looking back to Tweek.

"Dude seriously. I like it. I like it a lot. It's unique and completely you. Short, sweet, to the point bold," Tweek spoke reassuringly. "You did good." The blond started unbuttoning his shirt so he could put on the t-shirt.

Craig whistled.

Tweek glared at him. His hands started shaking now, which made the buttons harder to deal with.

"Oh baby yes," Craig called. He was now lying down on his bed, his brown eyes intent on the blond.

This made Tweek's jaw clench. It's not like Craig hadn't seen him naked before. That wasn't the problem. It was the fact that Craig was staring at him like he was a sideshow, and stares like that could make Tweek so nervous he would lose the ability to function normally.

"You're a wonderful strip tease," Craig said when Tweek's hands fell to his sides. The majority of his shirt was still buttoned.

"Craig," the blond sighed.

"I'm sorry. Come here."

Tweek walked to him. Craig sat up and began unbuttoning the buttons. When he finished he gripped Tweek's hips, and began leaving kisses all over his stomach.

"Craaaig."

"Mmhm."

Tweek didn't want the kisses to end. They danced and tingled on his sensitive skin in ways he couldn't ever get enough of, but he had to push through. "If this continues we're never making it to the party."

Craig left a trail of kisses going down the other's belly. "Would that be such a bad thing?" He tugged at Tweek's pants to leave a few kisses going down below his belly button. A wicked grin grew as he heard the hitch in Tweek's breathing.

Somehow Tweek managed to put his hands on Craig's shoulders and lightly pushed him back. "We told everyone we would be there."

Craig frowned.

"Besides we have forever to do this. We only get a silly high school senior Halloween party once," Tweek said in a joyful tone. He slid his button up shirt on the floor and picked up the t-shirt Craig had gotten him. He put it on and walked over to the mirror on the closet door to see how the costume looked. He loved everything about it. Craig thinks of him as Prince Charming. Craig made this for him. What could be better?

"What do you think," Tweek said turning around to face Craig.

"Princely."

Tweek bowed. When he stood straight up he reached out a hand. "Would my Princess like to join me?"

Craig got up, but before he reached Tweek a knock at the door made him freeze.

"You guys better be decent. I'm coming in!" yelled Ruby opening the door.

"OUT of my room!"

"Good. You guys aren't naked," Ruby said walking next to Tweek. "The costumes are minimalistic. Princess' idea?"

"Yeah."

"Ruby, I'm not telling you again," Craig warned.

"It's cute on both of you."

"Thanks," Tweek smiled. His gaze went to his boyfriend who was annoyed.

"Anyways I figured you guys would need some special touches before you leave."

"Special touches?"

"Both of you sit down."

It seemed like in unison the boys both uttered a, "Wha-?"

"SIT."

/

This is how Craig and Tweek found themselves sitting in Craig's car that was parked in the school parking lot. They were a bit late, but they weren't complaining.

Ruby Tucker had gotten her hair styling supplies out and used a jar of hair gel to tame Tweek's wild blond hair. It was slicked back and the only word to describe it that was coming to Craig's mind was that it looked divine.

The young girl hadn't gone to such extremes with her brother's hair. She gave it a much needed brushing. The boy's black hair fluffed up immediately. When she had it the way she wanted, Ruby added one clip that gave him a small red bow.

Craig thought about tearing it out of his hair until he saw the look in Tweek's eyes. The blond didn't have to utter a single word. It was written all over his face. He thought Craig looked adorable. Craig decided to roll with it for tonight.

Before long they found themselves inside the school's gym. Most of their senior class decided to attend both the boys noted as the room was quite full. Not sure where to go now, Craig and Tweek decided to put themselves off to the side away from the bulk of their peers.

"TWEEEEEEK!" Screeched a voice they both knew far too well. In seconds Clyde was barreling into them. He crashed into Tweek, trapping the blond in a hug. The impact was so hard Craig was amazed they didn't fall to the floor.

"Agh." Tweek began trying to pry Clyde's hands off. "You could have broken a rib! I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm gonna be bruised. I can feel it."

The thought of hurting one of his friends made Clyde immediately let go. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"

"I could have a broken rib Clyde!"

"Trust me, you don't have a broken rib," Craig grimaced, remembering a fight he got into years ago. Broken ribs…not fun.

Clyde started patting the blond's sides. "I don't feel any bones sticking out!"

"Clyde that's not how it works," continued Craig.

"Thank GOD. I don't know what I would do."

For a minute Craig just stood there aghast watching both of his panicking best friends. It wasn't like them both to completely ignore his comments. Never mind Clyde never gets this paranoid. Frankly, Craig didn't think Clyde ever considered the consequences to his actions, but he wasn't going to question it now. They're currently amusing.

"Hi Craig," said Token as he approached.

"Hey," Craig responded turning to him. "Sweet costume."

"Thanks," Token said warmly. "I plan on being Chris Evans' stunt double in the next movie."

"Hell yeah," Craig said giving him a high five.

Token was quite proud of his costume. He wore an expensive replica of Captain America's suit. His mom thought it was a waste of money, but it was his savings he used. Captain America had been his favorite superhero for as long as he could remember. Captain America the Winter Solider is his favorite movie of all time. At this point he could quote the entire thing. The costume made him feel confident and so he planned on wearing it every opportunity he gets.

Shaking off his excited thoughts about his costume, Token took notice in the ramblings going back and forth between Clyde and Tweek. All he could get out of it was something about broken bones and that Clyde was close to tears.

Craig whispered to him, "Clyde practically tackled Tweek in a hug and now they're both paranoid Tweek could be hurt with a broken rib or something."

Token sighed. "I'm sorry, I forgot Clyde's leash at home. He's going to be a bit of a handful."

"Well that was the kinkiest thing I have ever heard you say," said Kenny, resting an arm on Token's shoulder.

"No one asked for your thoughts McCormick," Craig said flatly.

"Kink?" Mumbled Tweek.

"Who has a kink?" Asked Clyde.

Those two seemed to forget their previous worries.

"I'm glad you asked. Let's see-" Kenny got cut off by Token slapping his hand across his mouth.

"No one wants to hear it," Token said, removing his hand.

Kenny sighed.

Clyde took this moment to finally see what Tweek and Craig had for costumes. He had only one comment: "Craig, what is on your head?"

"A bow. Ruby wanted to help."

"Did you forget to rip it out when you got out of the house? Here let me hel-"

"No."  
"No!"

At the same moment Craig simply said no, Tweek screeched it. Tweek's face turned a shade of pink; his gaze fell to the floor. "It...it looks cute...for his costume. Leave it in."

"There you go," began Craig. "Tweek hath spoken and we dare not go against his law."

"You're such a dork." Tweek elbowed him.

"Anyways, what the hell are you supposed to be," Craig asked, turning the conversation onto Clyde.

The brunette was notably wearing a black Game of Thrones t-shirt with a dire wolf on it, a Burger King paper crown, and a cardboard and duct tape sword in his hand. "I am the King of the North!"

"Beware of weddings then," Kenny grinned.

Clyde smacked him with the flimsy sword. "Why aren't you wearing a costume, Kenny?"

"I am."

"No you're not."

Kenny's grin grew.

"Dude seriously," said Token.

They all could see that Kenny was in his every day clothes: blue jeans and an orange hoodie.

"You guys are just going to have to trust me," Kenny said shoving his hands in his front pocket. "I put more time and effort into my costume than they did," he added with a nod at Tweek and Craig.

"Fuck you," spat Tweek.

Craig shot Kenny the middle finger.

Kenny shrugged and began walking away. "Just wait and see."

/

The rest of the night went by far better than Craig had expected.

The school had set out a large table of desserts and candy, which everyone attacked like there was no tomorrow. Craig stuffed every pocket he could with candy until one of the teachers shooed him away. Tweek and Token were satisfied taking a few brownies. While Clyde cried for a while because he tripped and dropped the three cupcakes he was carrying. The incident caused Craig to nearly choke on his jolly rancher candy, he was laughing so hard. Lucky for Clyde, Tweek went and got him a new cupcake.

At some point the teachers set up the most massive game of musical chairs any of them had ever seen. Give or take a few, about two thirds of the senior class stepped up to play. Tweek was one of the few people who decided to just watch instead. It ended up being one of the best decisions he had ever made. The game quickly devolved into an all-out war.

Craig was in his prime with this game. He lived for competition and for the chaos. Bodies were everywhere at times as people tripped. Others fought for chairs by pushing others off if two decided to claim one chair. Clyde got kicked from the game for trying to swat others away with his cardboard sword. Not from the swatting exactly –the teachers seemed to be cool with that, but he accidentally smacked Bebe right across the face. It left a large red mark.

After much screaming, some tumbles, and some shoving the final three were: Craig, Token, and Stan. The anticipation was killing everyone in the room. The two chairs were back to back, but with a good three feet in-between them. It seemed like the teachers let the music go on forever. All three of the boys moved carefully and slowly, not wanting to give their opponents any kind of upper hand.

And then the music stopped.

Craig was in the sweet spot. He was right there. He just had to sit down and claim the victory of making it to the last round. Instead he found his ass smashing onto the floor.

Stan had kicked the chair out from underneath and took the opportunity to jump over Craig and sit. Token of course took the other chair and had time to watch Craig's humiliation.

Angry in defeat, Craig got himself up and waited next to Tweek. To their delight Token managed to pull a similar trick when the music stopped in the next round, and hooked the leg of the chair with his foot. It earned him the victory of the entire game. Craig was still pissed that he didn't get to do it himself, but it made him feel much better that it wasn't Stan who won.

Eventually the teachers began the costume contest, which consisted of everyone standing in a circle with the teachers in the front. The teachers had clipboards so they could take notes and pick out who would win prizes for their costumes.

Craig thought the ordeal was going to be stupid. He only cared about winning some prize, but he ended up enjoying most of the event. The teachers called out a name, the person went to the open area in the center and showed off their costume, people clapped.

When it was his turn, Craig dragged Tweek with him. Their costumes were a joint thing. Tweek wouldn't stop shaking until Craig held his hand. Their costumes got a few light laughs from the teachers. Their classmates clapped, except for Clyde and Kenny who both whistled. Craig didn't care though. He was too happy entertaining the thought that his brilliant costumes might win an award with the teachers.

Before they knew it the teachers were down to one final name to call: "Kenny."

"Here," he called as he pushed his way to the middle of the open area.

"Kenny, where is your costume?" one teacher asked.

There was a wicked gleam to his eyes. He smiled. "I'm wearing a costume."

In a blink of an eye his hoodie was off and at his feet. The shirt he was wearing was simple, just a white t-shirt with black text on the front. It read: Cartman's Mom's Future Husband.

Kenny then turned around so that we could see the back where there was a picture printed there of him carrying Cartman's mom bridal style.

"Son of a bitch," Cartman said pushing through people so he was standing in the front.

Kenny was radiating joy. He could barely contain himself as he twirled around to meet Cartman's glare. "Call me daddy!"

And that's all it took for the entire room to erupt into laughter.

Cartman was the only one not laughing. He instead tackled Kenny to the ground.

That cut most of the teacher's roaring laughter off short as they had to break up the fight. Token was holding his sides from laughing so hard. Tweek had tears running down his cheeks from laughter. Craig and Clyde were on the floor laughing still.

Craig had to admit to himself that Kenny was right. He did put a lot of time and effort into his costume.

/

The teachers left the students to disperse in the gym while they sat at the table in the corner to go over the prize winners.

Nursing what will probably be a black eye Kenny stood back and just watched the room buzzing around him.

Whether they intended it or not, Tweek and Craig would always gravitate to each other. Tweek was in a conversation with Bebe and Red, while Craig was laughing with Token, Jimmy, Kevin, and Clyde. They were in two separate conversations with two separate groups. And yet, their hands would find each other.

Kenny had been observing the two groups from a distance for a few minutes now. He's not sure how, but somehow he had missed it. Maybe he blinked? Anyways they each had a hand reaching for its mate behind them. They were just close enough for their fingers to lightly grasp each other.

Kenny planned on never telling them that he found the action down right adorable. He wasn't even entirely sure if they were aware of these moments. It brought a smile to his face.

Deciding it was time to rejoin his crew, he turned to scan for them in the gym. He immediately found Stan and Kyle, but Cartman was over by them. Fatass was probably arguing with Wendy too.

Not going there, thought Kenny. Last thing he wanted was to provoke Cartman into another fight. The black eye was totally worth it though. The blond turned on his heel again and decided to join the group around Craig.

Tweek was now talking to that group. Him and Craig were standing close enough their fingers were laced.

"Sup guys," Kenny said putting an arm around Clyde.

"Talking about which horror movie series I should marathon tonight: Halloween or Friday the 13th," Craig answered.

Kenny nodded.

"Dude your costume is fantastic," exclaimed Clyde.

"Thank you," Kenny said pulling Clyde closer in a one arm hug. "Someone had to put effort into their costume. Unlike some people," he added playfully, directing it at Craig.

"Fuck off Kenny. Our costumes are clever and cute. Get over it already," snapped Tweek much to everyone's surprise.

Craig started grinning ear to ear.

"Slow down there princess," Kenny said removing his arm from Clyde. "I wasn't trying to offend just jest."

"Excuse you. Tweek is clearly prince charming. Have you even read his shirt?" Craig shot back, pointing at Tweek's shirt.

Instead of responding, Kenny turned to Clyde and whispered to him, "Since they're confirming Craig is the princess, does that mean he's the chick in bed?"

Clyde practically slapped himself he got his hands to his face so fast to cover his mouth. His cheeks were growing red. He had to bite down on the knuckle of this index finger just to stop himself from laughing.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Craig growled, taking a step forward.

Kenny thought about running, but he wasn't confident if he could outrun Craig. At this point I'm already waking up sore, the thought played on the tip of his tongue. Fuck it. "I was just telling Clyde that since you both so kindly labeled yourselves prince and princess, I guess now we know for certain who the chick is in the bedroom."

Craig remained expressionless. His stare dug into Kenny and he raised a middle finger at him.

At that same moment words fell from Tweek's lips without a thought. "You thought I was the bottom in bed?" He laughed for half a second when his words dawned on him. Both his hands slammed onto his mouth as if he could shove all the words back inside; his cheeks burned bright red.

All of their friends standing around started laughing.

Craig hadn't moved. His face remained expressionless and he continued flipping Kenny off. The only difference was that his cheeks were starting to turn red.

"Oh god!" Screeched Tweek. "I'm so sorry"

Craig responded by shoving his free hand into Tweek's face. He gets the middle finger too.

"I'm surprised," Token said suddenly.

Everyone quieted their laughter, waiting for him to continue. "Craig is always acting like he has a pole up his ass, how was there anymore room up there?"

And just like that Kenny, Clyde, Jimmy, Kevin, Token, and even Tweek erupted into laughter.

Craig moved the hand he had giving the middle finger in Tweek's face and pointed it in Token's direction. A heartbeat later he growled, "Fuck off, all of you." And he stormed off.

Tweek followed behind him. He knew he fucked up big time. Any joy he had from laughing was now soured as his nerves twisted his stomach into knots.

Once Craig got outside the school, he stopped. He hoped Tweek was following him. He hadn't dared to look back. Their laughter stung. His embarrassment stung. Everyone knows him and Tweek are together. Why should anyone care how they do it? This whole situation shouldn't be making him feel like he's about to vomit, but here he is.

Tweek was terrified. He stood just a step outside the schools entrance. Craig was only a few feet ahead of him. Oh god what if he hates me? The thought made Tweek's hands curl into fists, his nails dug into the palm of his hands. Craig is going to hate me forever. I'm going to lose my best friend and my boyfriend. I'm so stupid.

At this point tears were gushing from his eyes. His mind was buzzing with thoughts about how Craig was never going to speak to him after tonight. The dream was over. Real or not everything would be a nightmare. It wasn't until he sniffed his nose to stop snot from running that Craig turned around.

Craig's face crumbled. He couldn't bear to see Tweek so upset. All the embarrassment he was feeling was gone. "Tweek?"

Tweek let out a sob. "I understand that you hate me and are going to leave me now. You...you don't have to say it."

"Tweek," Craig said closing the distance between them. He pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up to use it to dry Tweek's face. When he finished he held onto the blonde's face. His thumbs lightly grazed Tweek's cheekbones.

Tweek sniffled again. His whole body was shaking.

"Tweek," Craig said softly, his own eyes began filling with tears. "Tweek, I could never hate you. Never ever."

Tweek said nothing. He wouldn't even look at Craig. His eyes were filling with tears again.

"Tweek look at me," said Craig, his words were desperate.

This time the blond met his eye contact.

"Tweek, please listen to me. I could never hate you. I had to take a moment to process. You know me. Crabby as fuck is my normal state. Doesn't mean I hate you. I'm just embarrassed. That's all. I'm not used to being the butt of the joke-"

Tweek cracked a smile.

"...wait."

Tweek giggled.

Craig's face was burning red all over again. "Tweek...please. Just don't ever think I'm going to hate you."

"Okay," the blond squeaked. "I'm really sorry. I don't think I have ever said anything that embarrassed you before."

"And I forgive you," Craig said kissing the other boy's forehead.

"Thank you for coming tonight," began Tweek. "I figured you're only here for me-"

"Wow someone thinks they're special."

Tweek pouted.

Craig grinned and poked the other boy's cheeks. "You're not wrong," he said finally.

"Anyways…I was wondering if u were still planning on doing that movie marathon tonight. I figured I could stay over and watch with you."

"But you don't like horror movies."

"Truuue…but I like you and it's an excuse to cuddle up to you."

"You don't ever need an excuse," Craig said flatly. "The answer is always yes, cuddle me damn it."

His words made Tweek giggle. The blond leaned in and kissed Craig. The kiss was feathery soft and sweet. Craig tasted like fruit candy. Tweek felt like an idiot for thinking this wonderful boy could hate him. "I love you," the words poured out from his lips.

Craig's smile grew. Immediately he leaned in and left multiple light kisses on Tweek's lips. Then one on his cheek, then his forehead, then his other cheek, then his nose, then the corner of his mouth, and then his lips again. "I love you too," he breathed.

Nothing could take away the smiles on both of their faces. Tweek grabbed one of Craig's hands and laced their fingers. "Let's go," he said and they both took off running into the parking lot to Craig's car.

Once inside the car Tweek asked, "We just need to swing by my house first so I can grab my meds and a toothbrush."

"Don't you have emergency supplies of both at my house anyways? You pretty much live there," Craig responded, pulling out of the parking space.

"Well I was going to surprise you, but I was planning on swiping the candy my parents bought for trick-or-treaters. They always buy too much and-"

"Shhhhhhh" Craig said trying to put a finger to Tweek's mouth to quiet him. But when Craig Tucker is behind the wheel of a moving vehicle there is no way in hell his eyes are leaving the road. So he ended up bopping Tweek in the nose.

It made Tweek laugh.

"I said shhhhhhh," Craig said having both hands on the wheel again. "Candy is my weakness. Of course we're stopping by your house."

"I know you love candy but is it really your weakness?" Tweek teased. "Should I be jealous?"

"Don't be silly-"

Tweek was giggling again.

"-You're my favorite brand."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this. I still can't believe how this turned out. I haven't properly worked on a fanfic in far too long. I have a couple chapters up of a creek fic I plan on getting around to. The story is outlined. It's drawing off of some real life experiences. It will get chapters eventually.
> 
> This one shot though. I started out with the idea of Kenny making a joke that caused Tweek to respond like 'How dare he imply that I take it up the butt? I give it.' And of course Craig gets embarrassed as hell. And before I know it I'm writing all these cute and funny scenes and then I'm trying to piece them all together. This quick little one shot turned into a massive 21 pages.
> 
> At this current moment of 3:07am January 1, 2016 I am really happy how it came out. Also I got to write about a Halloween party like the one my high school does every year. And yes there is a massive game of musical chairs. American public school kids take these things very seriously. Hahahahaha.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Leave me a review. Shoot me a msg @ my tumblr: Icefire149.tumblr.com
> 
> Also of course I do not own any of the characters in this story. Just the plot is mine.
> 
> One last note: Craig and Tweek left before the teachers announced who won prizes for their costumes. They did win Best Couples Costume, which means they each got a 25$ gift card to Olive Garden and a candy bar. Clyde and Token accepted their prizes for them. Token did give them the gift cards. Much to Cartman's dismay, Kenny won Best Costume of the night.


End file.
